


the second option

by Firestorm0108



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: what if alex had pulled the trigger on Mr Jones





	1. snap

“You don't want to do this” Mr Jones said Alex leveled the gun at her chest “why shouldn't i?” Alex asked as he took a deep breath to calm himself “because you killed my father, blackmailed me into going into the operation Stormbreaker just after you forced a kid to train with the SAS” he said as she moved slightly to her left as Alex keeps the gun leveled on her “then you left me to dissected alive in Point Blank” he continued as his mind started to fit things into place “the i had to work for the CIA which i wouldn't of had to do if one of your agents hadn't sent me to wimbledon with the intention of me fixing your problems, then the one time i ask for you to trust me you make me sound crazy in front of my best friend then you didn't trust me about Cray so i had to stop a nuclear genocide” he said releasing this was the first time he had to vent since this all happened “you have given me exactly no reason to trust you or even like you” he continued as frustration built and a tear formed in his eye “your the reason i went to live with my Uncle my entire life everything i had to go through these past years were your fault” he said as she nodded “i understand Alex but you have to realise your father was a bad man” she said as he changed his stance so his left hand was holding the bottom of the handle for more accuracy as he almost yelled “DON'T” as he calmed himself “you and Blunt manipulated a child for you own ends with no care for the child's life and you want to talk about evil?” he asked. “SCORPIA is a lot of things but compared to you they aren't evil” he said as he calmed himself again as he shifted slightly to his left and he noticed a gleam off something in the middle of the room as it made sense to him why she was moving as he yelled “STOP” as she froze and he walked closed as his left hand left the gun and knocked in a tampered bullet proof glass room divider as he stepped around it smirked as something in him finally snapped “see, you still don't trust me, your scared of your own creation” he said simply as he shook his head “i had to ask myself a lot weather i could pull the trigger” he said to her with a frightening calm “but i can't have you do this to another kid, the things i've had to do” he muttered as she realised he made up his mind as she nodded “it's ok Alex” she said as he shook his head “no it's really not” he replied as he pulled the trigger as the bullet traveled down the barrel out of the gun before colliding with her chest as she collapsed to the floor in a already large pool of blood as Alex dropped the gun and walked away.


	2. Blunt

Alex sat on the bus, a new disguise hiding his true identity as he rested his head against the side of the bus he thought he would've of felt something but he didn't he just kinda felt numb and didn't understand why, he was justified in killing her but he doing it made him more angry than anything, all the venting he did just demonstrated what MI6 had done to him, not MI6 more just one man, the one other person in the world who he wanted dead. Alan Blunt. As Alex reached the rondevu point he was collected in a car and taken to Mrs Rothman to whom he handed a phone with a photo of Mrs Jones surrounded in a pool of her own blood as she handed the phone to a man Alex had not met before who nodded at Rothman as she smiled “it's real” she said as Alex nodded void of showing any emotion “how did it feel?” she asked “what did it tell you?” she added as he looked her dead in the eye “Alan Blunt” he said simply as he walked past her and she followed behind as Alex walked into the abandoned church and checked the SCORIA computers for all the information he could find “while i love this new side of you Alex you can't simply take out Mr Blunt so soon after killing his second in command” she said as Alex shook his head as he looked at floor plans of the bank “if i go in from the roof there's much less security and from there i can get to Blunt’s office, given the right tools” he said as Julia smiled “while this is true Alex we can't do it now we need you out of the capital” she said as he looked at her “why?” he asked “your SCORPIA” he said as he waved his hand around the building “and they have no idea where i am” he added as she nodded “true but during your brief training at our academy we put a little safety net in you to make sure if you were to go back on your word we could deal with you” she said as he knitted his eyebrows before saying “the injection wasn't a vitamin booster was it?” as she shook her head “but the poison is useless unless it is activated and we now see no need to” she said as he nodded “give me a day then i will leave the country if you want me to” he said as Julia looked at Nile who nodded as he pulled out a needle and walked towards Alex who saw no reason to fight, Nile was superior to him in all fighting related ways as he felt a prick in his neck as Nile walked back behind Julia “this neutralizes the poison she said as he nodded and rubbed his neck “you have 24 hours Alex then i want you on a flight back to Venis” she said as he nodded “i'm going to need some gadgets and some money” he said as Julia nodded “whatever you need” she said as he nodded and walked towards the exit “i need to do something first” he said simply as he walked out.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen drinking a coffee, she hadn't slept all night, there were MI6 agents outside the house all night waiting for Alex. they told her he had killed Mrs Jones and Jack refused to believe it but knew she’d never get Alex’s side of the story if MI6 got him first as she ran upstairs got changed from her PJ’s into a black vest shirt and some jeans as she grabbed her keys and walked out of the house as one of the agents stopped her “you need to stay inside” he said as she looked at him “you really think if Alex was coming here you two could stop him?” she asked as he smirked “he's just a kid” he said as he looked at the other guy who nodded “a kid who you people trained to be the most effective agent there has ever been” she replied as she walked past him “Alex won't show, he's smarter than that” she said as she got in her car and drove off.

What Jack had said had been true, Alex would've never of shown up at the house unless he thought she was in danger. But since Alex’s first mission they had a meeting point to go to in case of emergencies and she knew this had to qualify. It was a parking garage on the other side of the city, this gave her time to lose her tail and catch two busses and a train before arriving as she leaned against the entrance to the third level of the structure and waited. 

“Come here often?” a voice said from behind her as she turned and a gut with all the wrong tattoos walked towards her as she shook her head “not interested” she said simply as the man laughed “i hadn't really asked now had i” he said as he pulled a knife but before he could do anything a hand clamped around his wrist as a fist smashed against the side of his face before he was flipped and disarmed on the ground with a knife to his neck. “Alex?” Jack asked as the man who had saved her removed the hoos he was wearing and smiled at her “hey Jack” he said as he didn't remove the slightest amount of force from the knife at the man's throat “Alex?” she asked as he knitted his eyebrows “yeah?” he asked as she nodded to the man under him “let him go” she said as he looked and realised the knife had cut skin deep on the man's neck as he stood up and said “get out of here” as the man shot down the slope leading to level two.

Jack tackled Alex into a hug as he hugged her back as he seemed to relax as she felt him smile “i needed this” he said as she laughed “glad to help” she said as she felt him cry “what is it?” she asked as he pulled away and they walked to sit on a bench next to the elevator “i did it Jack” he said as she knew what he was talking about “she killed my dad and turned me into this” he said as she shook her head “there is nothing wrong with what you are” she said as he rested his head on her shoulder “i’m a killer Jack” he said almost a whisper “just like my dad” he said as she rubbed his shoulder “what does this have to do with John?” she asked as he sat up “remember Yessan?” he asked as she nodded “he was trained by my father, my dad was an international hitman” he said as she shook her head “Ian never mentioned…” she said as he nodded “there was a lot my loving uncle never mentioned” he said with a hint of anger “MI6 were the ones who killed my dad” he said as she looked at him “and Jones gave the order?” she asked as he nodded as she understood “i was just so angry Jack ,they used me, made me do things. All the time she knew she was the one who decided my dad deserved to die” he said as she nodded “what are you going to do now” she asked almost scared about the answer as he handed her a envelope “inside is the deed to the house and a plane ticket back to your family” he said “i want you to sell the house and use the money for whatever you want Jack” he said as he stood up “and i need to make sure what they did to me ends with me” he said as he hugged her “maybe one day i'll see you again Jack but if you didn't want to see me again i'd understand” he said as she hugged him tighter “i would never want that Alex, never” she said as he pulled away “im going to kill one more person” he said as she nodded “Blunt?” she asked as he nodded “he played me time and time again threatening you and the ones i care about to get me to be his own little soldier” he said as he shook his head “look after yourself Jack” he said as he rubbed her shoulder and walked away as he put his hood up “Alex” she called as he turned “promise you’ll come find me?” she asked as he nodded “once im sure its safe” he said as she nodded “and don't do anything crazy” she added as he smirked “when was that ever an option?” he asked as she shook her head “just don't die” she said as he nodded and walked away.

Alex landed on the roof via HALO jump. High altitude low opening. He had one of Scorpions tech people disarm the pressure sensors and loop security footage and he abseiled down the side of the building to his uncle’s old office, they still hadn’t changed a thing. He knew his way to get to Blunt’s office from here as he waited till lunch when people were most likely to leave as he use a small camera on a stick, similar to the ones used by SWAT to check as no one was there as he walked out and entered Blunt’s office. He waited for 35 minutes next to the door so when Blunt entered he wouldn't be seen.

As Blunt walked back into his office he was exhausted, he had spent the whole night tracking Alex who seemed to of disappeared off the face of the earth, now along with Jack Starbright which made him looked completely useless. As he sat down he heard a click and looked up to see Alex standing near the door with a gun in his hand “long night?” he asked as he sat opposite Blunt who nodded “you didn't make it easy to track you” he replied as Alex nodded “don't tell me you got outsmarted by a kid” he said as Blunt scoffed “i wouldn't really call you a kid now Alex” he said as Alex nodded “true, you took that away from me a long time ago” he said as Blunt shook his head “is that all this is, petty revenge?” he asked as Alex shook his head “oh no Alan its more than that, this is making sure you don't take anyone else’s childhood, or their parents for that matter” he added as Blunt nodded “and tell me Alex which is more important your need to justice or saving all the school children in the city” he asked as Alex raised an eyebrow “you can't seriously be trying to send me on another suicide mission right now” Alex said as Blunt shook his head “your friends over in Scorpia have a way of killing people and have threatened to kill all the children if America doesn't dismantle its entire nuclear arsenal” he said as Alex picked up no trace of a lie “i'm surprised you care about the lives of children” Alex said as Blunt snapped “oh for christ sake Alex grow up” he said as Alex leveled the gun at his chest “here's the play Blunt, i'm killing you. Then i'll stop scorpia” he said as he stood up “and if i find out you lied to me about Scorpia” he said as he took a small photo and tossed it over the table “i'll visit them next” he said, truth be told Alex was completely bluffing but he needed to know as Blunt just nodded “so be it” he answered as Alex pulled the trigger and the silenced gun and a small noise as Blunt had a hole over his heart as he slumped onto the desk and Alex walked to his window picking up the Scorpia file as he left before grappling to ground level and disappearing into the crowd.


End file.
